digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Piximon
Piximon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, an Ultimate Level Digimon of the Pixie group. He may be small in size but he packs a punch. He is also known as Piccolomon, and misnamed as Pikamon by Tentomon. Evolution In the card game, can digivolve from Thundermon, Kiwimon, Ninjamon, Ankylomon & Aquilamon. He can digivolve to Cherubimon, SaberLeomon, WarGreymon Special evolutions *DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Tortomon + Gekomon or Monochromon + Starmon or Dokugumon + Golemon = Piximon *DNA Digivolution (Mega) - Triceramon + Piximon = SaberLeomon Abilities Attacks * Bit Bomb: He draws a magic symbol of a triangle in a circle on the ground, which emits a puff of gas to reveal a bat like bomb. * Magical Tail: He stabs with his pike. * Pixie Portal: Piximon spins his spear. A portal then apears. It leads to various places. In the anime he leads the team into a jungle. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Richard Cansino. The DigiDestined first encounted Piximon when he used his Pixi Bomb attack to defeat Kuwagamon. Disgusted on how the DigiDestined Digimon did not fight him, he decided to train the group in his hidden jungle lair in the desert under a magical veil that Etemon did not know of. He had Tai and Agumon try to find their way back out of a cave and had the others clean his floors. When Matt and Izzy snuck out of the tower to find their crests, they found them in a well outside of Piximon's jungle. However, Etemon detected them and sent a Tyrannomon after them. When Tyrannomon invaded, Piximon put up his barrier to protect him and the DigiDestined from Tyrannomon's attack until Tai returned with Greymon who defeated Tyrannomon. Piximon knew that the DigiDestined would save the Digital World. Later on, Piximon returned to save the DigiDestined from the Dark Masters. He sacrificed himself so that the DigiDestined could get to Spiral Mountain. Last Words -Please go you have a very important task ahead of you, once you succed no one will ever be able to stop you again. I know you will make me proud of you. (To the Dark Masters) Just call me a crazy little Digimon. Digimon Frontier A Piximon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Savers Some Piximon work for Baromon in the Holy Capital. When a bunch of Gizmon XT attacked, some of them were deleted. When ElDoradimon was destroyed in the Real World, what happened to the Piximon after that remains a mystery. However, one was destroyed by a Gizmon XT prior to the fight against Tohma H. Norstein and MirageGaogamon. Digimon Next Piximon is the one who opposes Barbamon and thus calls a human to the Digital World to fight him. However he is badly hurt by a Sealsdramon. Digimon World Piximon appears very rarely in Tropical Forest and has 5200HP. His property is Air and Nature. He joins Item Shop to sell Training Menu, which can boost up a little bit training effect. Digimon World 2 Piximon can evolve from Kokatorimon or Akatorimon, and further evolve to Gryphonmon. Digimon World DS Piximon evolves from Unimon, and can evolve further into Jijimon or Babamon depending on its stats. Digimon Racing Piximon are obstacles that can stop you completey-unless you keep jumping-in the track Swamp Bog. Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category: Data Digimon Category: Vaccine Digimon Category: Pixie Digimon